Restraint
by YaoiOkami
Summary: My fill for the kink meme request. *Kinks: Teacher/Student role-play, and uniform fetish And if you get Hibari in a girl's uniform you may have the flesh of my first born* Really that was the kink. Hope you enjoy it!


**Dino/Hibari**

_**Kinks:** Teacher/Student role-play, and uniform fetish _And if you get Hibari in a girl's uniform you many have the flesh of my first born

**A/N: **My very first KHR fic. Tell me what you guys think! The above were the kinks… ^_^ Don't forget to visit _theyaoipetshop . hostzi . com_ for more yaoi goodness!

* * *

**Restraint**

One-shot

By: Okami

Dino fell back on a couch of an expensive room he had reserved at the nearest hotel with a huge grin on his face. They had been training relentlessly and had finished only a couple of hours before sunset. He had offered Hibari a ride home but he had refused, saying that he would walk. Dino decided to compromise. He didn't want his student walking alone on the streets once night claimed the sky. So he ordered Romario to reserve a suite at the nearest hotel.

Which brought him to his current situation… Hibari Kyoya was a very hard person to read but once you got a hang of his expressions he was an open book. He had just walked out of the bathroom that the raven haired teen was occupying and had left him a clean set of clothes.

He sighed as he began to imagine how Hibari would take it. He'd probably get bitten to death but if he could at least get a glimpse of him in _it_, it would make him a happy man, a very happy _dead_ man, but happy nonetheless. He had taken his shower in Romario's room so now all he had to do was wait.

He blushed as he pictured Hibari in his usual school uniform. It just fit him so well. The black pants he wore were surprisingly versatile for how tight they looked. He himself didn't like to feel confined which is why he wore cargo pants. It was a pity though. He was hardly ever behind his student when they were fighting so he didn't get to catch many glimpses of his butt. He appreciated the fact that Hibari never buttoned his school jacket. He began to imagine how he would look with that long sleeved button up white shirt half way undone and almost completely off his shoulders. However before he could start to imagine what he could be doing to him he heard the shower turn off. He gulped down the sudden worry he began to feel.

For a long moment there was no noise and he began to worry.

What was Hibari doing?

…

He jumped when the door was probably kicked open. Hibari stood there, his face was passive but his eyes showed otherwise. He was _furious_.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

Dino's jaw was an inch away from hitting the floor. At that moment he forgot the death threat he was probably under. He didn't mind however, once he caught sight of the creamy legs that shot from under the skirt that was abnormally short.

"I'll bite you to death," the raven haired teen stated as he took his stance.

Dino took the time to notice that he hadn't even fully buttoned up the long sleeved shirt let alone put on the vest that had come with the girl's school uniform.

He had hoped that he wouldn't take it so harshly, it was fashioned after the Namimori girl's school uniform after all so he decided to point that out.

"It's against school regulations. The hemline is supposed to be no shorter than two inches above the knee," he held his tonfas securely as he made his way towards Dino.

Well... it looked like it was a good _foot_ above the knee. The blonde tried to hold down a grin as he noticed that he had tried to put on the tie but was unable to once he saw that the buttons for the blouse he was wearing didn't start until perhaps where the third button should have been.

Alright, it was fashioned after the Namimori High girl's school uniform... only a lot more to Dino's tastes.

He also noticed that he had put on the knee high black socks.

"You don't think you can beat your teacher now, do you?" Dino asked as he stood and pulled out his whip.

At this Hibari tensed a bit.

"Now be a good student and listen to what _sensei_ has to say," he said.

However at that moment it seemed that Hibari remembered something vital: Dino was useless without his subordinates around.

He took his stance once again and lunged at him. Dino dodged the glinting tonfa before using his whip. There was a loud crash as it missed its target completely and it sent the tray of cups that were sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch flying. Hibari's trademark smirk placed itself on his lips as a thought crossed his mind.

'I'm finally going to bite you to death.'

He turned, the skirt slightly swishing about and was about to attack again but hesitated when he saw an uncharacteristic smirk playing on the blonde's lips. Dino tried again and this time only barely missed its target.

Somehow Dino ended up behind the couch, waiting for Hibari's next move. It wasn't long before the Cloud Guardian moved again. Dino kicked the couch out of the way. It slid noisily along the carpeted floor, before using his whip once again. This time he got what he was aiming for. He pulled back forcefully and he used his other hand to throw a punch. The blue eyed teen dodged, leaning back and avoiding the hit but then his feet were swept from under him.

He fell hard on the coffee table and the tonfas flew from his grip. The coffee table had been pulled from under him. He looked up at Dino, surprise registering in his features. 'How...?' He quickly pulled the skirt down, when he saw a stupid grin grace the Cavallone boss's face.

"The panties too?" he asked in a husky manner.

The brown eyed man used that opportunity to bind the paler boy's wrists together with his whip and settle himself between his parted thighs. He pulled at the whip, making the blue eyed teen's hands move up, allowing himself to admire the raven beauty he had captured.

God he looked so_...incredible. _His eyes roamed the lithe body. Hibari's hair was tousled and the white shirt had left his left shoulder bare. His eyes went lower and he noticed that the shirt had uncovered his flat stomach, exposing his navel. The skirt was slowly rising with the way Hibari's legs were bent at the knee. He slowly let his hand travel from the pale thigh down to his sock covered foot before it was slowly brought back.

The Discipline Committee member watched the blonde as he admired him. He allowed the man the small pleasure. He certainly liked what he saw and he loved the way Dino's eyes searched him. It gave him a pleasant feeling in his stomach.

There was a reason why he denied that ride to his own place. Dino was so easily manipulated. There was no way that anyone would have gotten away with dressing him like a girl... This man that adored him inside and out was the only exception.

His breath hitched as the hand that was rising on his leg reached a round globe and squeezed.

"It's bad for a student to tease their teacher in such a way, Kyou-ya-kun," the man said.

"Sensei has no restraint," the blue eyed teen responded before shifting his legs and making the skirt rise up higher.

Dino chuckled slightly before letting the same hand travel around his hip and slide above Kyouya's cloth covered member. He squeezed that slightly also.

A low moan escaped the student's lips.

"Perhaps I should teach you the true meaning of that word, Kyou-ya-kun?" Another chuckle escaped his lips as he began to pump him slightly through the clothes.

"Mm...ah...!" the raven haired teen tried to keep all noise to a minimum.

"Let's start with a little un-restraining, hm?" His actions stopped before he leaned up, pressing up to the teen suggestively as he busied himself with something or other.

Heat surged throughout the cross-dressing student before heading to his groin as he felt Dino pressed so closely to him. He wrapped his covered legs around the blonde man's waist and pulled him closer. Slight moans escaped both as they felt the delicious friction and bodies so close.

"Kyoya be patient. We'll get to it eventually. Sensei should take the lead, don't you think?"

The short teen glared at him.

"Now let's start," he captured the teen's lips in his own and began to meld them slowly.

His right hand traveled down the wanting body, stopping at a nub and slightly teasing and pinching to harden it. His fingers then continued to trace ghost like touches down the side of his body before reaching a thigh.

Hibari seemed to have gotten the hint and he wrapped it around the body above him. Dino caressed the soft skin as he finally asked for entrance. Hibari granted it easily enough, allowing his tongue to meet and caress the other. It was a short kiss that left Hibari annoyed.

"I'm so very lucky to have such a cute student like you."

Hibari glared, unsatisfied with the way things were progressing. He let out a gasp of surprise as Dino swept his hand across his taut stomach and began to leave open mouthed kisses on the soft skin. He licked and kissed his navel before making his way down to the skirt's waistline. He lowered the garment just a bit in order to get to his hipbones. He kissed them also before leaving a mark under the right one. Hibari shivered lightly as he pulled away and lightly blew on it. He withdrew.

"Do you see what I'm doing my cute Kyoya-_kun_? You have to memorize which spots make the other hot and bothered without really touching their prized possession," he traced the half-hard erection that could be seen through the skirt.

Hibari's hip bucked up in a small attempt to get more friction but was left to glare as Dino quickly removed his hand.

The blond scolded the raven haired teen the way a mother would to their child, "Restraint, remember?" He chuckled lightly before raising the student's left leg and proceeding to also leave open mouthed kisses on the smooth skin. He made his way towards his hip joint, stopping at the hollow that formed there and sucking.

"Ah...!" Hibari's legs unconsciously spread wider as the mafia boss tormented one of his hotspots.

He tried to lower his hands to grip the blond hair that brushed against his legs but was unable to, the whip bounding him preventing him from doing any such action. He let out a small sound of frustration as he tried to buck his hips but was also stopped by Dino's stronger and calloused hands. He raised his head to glare daggers at the man but realized that he couldn't see him. He was under his skirt. He was about to throw a kick and demand that he continue or else but his train of thought was derailed as the Italian placed his open mouth on him through the underwear. He let out a loud moan.

"You also have to know how much your partner can take before he snaps," Dino said offhandedly as he licked his lips.

He leveled himself with Hibari before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Their lips melded and for a moment only the sounds of their kiss were heard. The elder of the two pushed his hips against the blue eyed teen's. A throaty moan tried to escape but was muffled by the Bronco's tongue. He continued to thrust up into him fully clothed, giving him a taste of things to come. It was enough to drive the Committee member crazy. He bucked his hips up, meeting him thrust for thrust as moans of anticipation left his mouth. The flimsy panties he was wearing didn't hide the definition of the hard cock pressing up against his entrance.

He finally pulled away and looked at the lust filled blue eyes. He smiled at him before kissing down his jaw and neck and making his way down. He rubbed the erection through the black panties before finally pulling them down the slim legs and off. He drew the teen's sack into his mouth as his hand began to pump him.

Hibari let a satisfied moan leave his mouth as definitive and delicious pressure was being applied in pleasurable amounts. His back arched as his head was engulfed by a wet heat and suction was applied.

"Ah...oh…"

He continued, feeling the flesh between his lips thicken until he brought him to full hardness. He felt hands dig into his hair and pull him away a bit forcefully. He looked up at Hibari, surprise registering on his features.

"I think I understand _sensei_," he attempted to say without sounding too lustful, before turning and untying the whip from the coffee table.

It left Dino with a very nice view of Hibari's round butt. He sucked in a breath as his hand reached out to caress it, parting it a little to let his thumb play with his entrance. Hibari's legs unconsciously spread as he pushed back and looked over his shoulder. It was all Dino could to do not throw him on the bed and screw him thoroughly for a couple of rounds.

"Restraint," it was almost as if he knew what the blond was thinking but his actions didn't put that word into practice.

Once he loosened the whip he pulled the mafia boss to the bed. The Bucking Bronco did nothing to stop it but instead watched bemusedly as his cute student took charge.

In less than half a minute he had Dino's erection out and in his mouth. It had to be lubricated somehow and it was the only fast and logical way to do it, or so the raven haired teen told himself. Brown eyes watched interestedly as he proceeded to give him a blowjob. Hibari wasn't very experienced when it came to that. He wasn't one to lower himself for such a thing. However this action only confirmed what he was thinking. He was enjoying this as much as he was.

"Uu…!" he had to admit though, he was discovering his quirks.

He was playing with his slit.

He let his hand bury itself in the silky raven locks but enjoyed it only a second as his hand was removed, or rather slightly slapped away. Blue eyes conveyed what he was thinking clearly. They said: use those hands for something useful. He smirked at him before looking to his side. Hibari's perk bottom was less than an arm length away. He reached for his thigh and the teen moved, placing a knee on either side of the Boss's head. He drew his index and middle finger into his mouth to lubricate them somewhat before parting the globes and inserting the first digit. A moan of surprise slipped out of the teen and onto the engorged cock in his mouth. His mouth laid kisses as his finger pumped in and out of him.

It wasn't long until Dino had fully prepared Hibari and he was growing impatient. Dino had been worshiping the flesh before him but he wanted to fuck the teen already. He trailed open mouthed kisses from his thigh to his globes. The slightly paler teen tensed as he felt him stop very near his entrance. He went from his elbows to his hands in a second as he felt the warm appendix stroke it. He let out a gasp and immediately got off the blond. He was flustered. He had told the stupid Bronco that doing that was dirty! Blowjobs were alright somewhat. He didn't fully approve of that either but it was better than…_that_.

Dino was smirking again, "I think you really enjoyed that."

Blue eyes glared.

"I'll make sure to do it this way next time instead."

Hibari took the whip and proceeded to bind him a little forcefully in the same manner he had him on the coffee table.

"Kyoya-kun is so cute when he's embarrassed."

He threw a punch but it hardly deterred Dino's smirk. He had missed on purpose. He would torture him another way.

He sat back as he positioned his well prepared entrance above the glistening cock. He spread himself as he slowly, very slowly impaled the thick meat into himself.

"Ah…," he gripped the sheets under them as he allowed himself to adjust.

The blond wished had hadn't been tied. He wanted to guide the teen's hips onto him to enjoy the way he tensed around his pulsing cock.

It was a few moments before pale hips began to move. It was agonizingly slow for Dino but Hibari seemed to be enjoying it far more. He tried to buck his hips but was annoyed to find that the raven haired teen was restraining him from doing so. Most of his weight was on his hands that were resting on the boss's thighs as the rest of him rode him slowly. He cursed at his restraints as he saw the dripping cock peeking from under the skirt. He began to struggle against them.

Restraint was no longer possible under these circumstances. He looked up at the blue eyes that were glinting mischievously at him. Hibari closed his eyes and bit his lip as hips began to move slightly faster, a wave of pleasure washing over him.

It wouldn't be long before Dino freed himself from the restraint and the thought excited him. Soon after that thought he felt strong hands grip his hips and he began to be pounded into.

"Ah!! Uu!" He could no longer enjoy the feeling of one single thrust for as soon as the tanner man withdrew he was in again, the feeling of the last thrust forgotten as he was assaulted with pleasure from the new one.

His skirt flew up with every movement, exposing himself for a few seconds before the slightly rough fabric gently teased his cock. It was an erotic sight. Even so he was moving his own hips to meet the other thrust for thrust, enjoying all of it. As they were however, Dino was unsatisfied. He quickly repositioned them. This time Hibari was on his back as Dino re-entered him. He was ruthless as he spread him as wide as he could go before pounding into the delicious tight body. He had the raven haired teen tossing his head before he arched his back, yelling his pleasure.

"Kyoya make that sound for me again," Dino said as he aimed for the same spot.

The raven haired teen did and gripped at the sheets as his sweet spot was tormented.

"Ah! There! Ah!!"

The blond took hold of the teen's member and began to pump him. He could feel that they were both getting close.

"Kyoya," the other said as he leaned down to kiss the body under him.

He admired the body under him. His wonderful expression coupled with what he was wearing. He could probably cum by only looking at him if given the chance. The white shirt was clinging to him. He was open and inviting his cock to disappear in him.

Only a couple of more thrusts and they were both coming, Hibari making a mess on both of them while Dino gave him everything he milked from him, filling him.

The Cavallone boss decided that skirts were made to be convenient. He never had to take it off of the raven haired teen.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope I did ok with the characters. I figured there'd be no real way to get him into the skirt unless he wanted to if just a little bit. lol Please don't forget to visit theyaoipetshop . hostzi . com for avatars, banners and graphics! We have fiction also. Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the shoutbox!

I'd also really like it if you left me some reviews. ^_^ Thanks!!


End file.
